Why Would You Protect Me?
by Rei-kun826
Summary: Laxus and Lucy were childhood friends, Lucy joined Fairy Tail after searching for a whole year looking for her teacher and a certain someone. Lucy was having the time of her life in Fairy Tail until came the S-Class Exams! After beating the hell out of Grimoire Heart, Lucy saw her teacher once again! Rated T because of foul languages.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna! So yeah this is my first LaLu story! If the character is a little bit OC, well.. I'm so sorry! :( But anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this new story of mine and please after reading it, let me know what you think. Man it's so good to be back after so many months! *sigh* One of the reasons why I stopped making updates and new stories… Boys. But yeah, enjoy! :)**

* * *

?'s POV

'_Damn it Laxus, just where the hell are you?!_' I groaned hoping not to throw up. Right now I'm inside the train heading towards Magnolia. I'm gonna join a certain Guild called Fairy Tail '_But first, I need to train.. I'll join Fairy Tail at the end of the week_' I thought as I lean my head towards the window. I fell asleep on the way to my destination when the conductor suddenly announced.

"ATTENTION! WE WILL BE ARRIVING MAGNOLIA CITY IN 5 MINUTES ! I REPEAT, WE WILL BE ARRIVING MAGNOLIA IN 5 MINUTES! THANK YOU!"

I grabbed my bag, securing my hood **(Like Crime Sorciere's Coat with a hood but all black)** and grabbing the sound pod Laxus gave me when we were kids. He also have one except his sound pod is black while mine is red. I turned it on and put it on maximum volume. I stood up but quickly sat down again, I put my hand to my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting. I tried standing up again this time slower. I took my first step with my now wobbly legs and took another step until I was out of the train station

"Fuck transportation, I'm gonna go walk next time" I sigh securing my hood again and went exploring. I walked to different stores for supplies. I walked around Magnolia for a while before heading towards the forest.

- 1 week later -

I was now standing in front of the guild. My sound pod resting on my neck. I stood there for a good 2 minutes before entering the big building quietly. I looked around seeing that most of the members attention were on the fight between a that is in the middle of the guild. I noticed that only a petite blue haired woman, a guy with piercings and a white haired girl that was handling the bar noticed my presence. I walked towards the bar seeing that the members haven't noticed me yet which is a good sign. The girl waved at me with a smile 'Wow she's beautiful' I admired her for a bit before the girl started talking to me.

"Hi there! My name's Mirajane but you could cal me Mira!"

"Uhm.. Hi Mira, is your Master here?" I asked

"He's upstairs" Mira pointed on the second floor. I nodded as a response and made my way upstairs. I saw a door with the word 'Master' hanging from it. I knocked three times before hearing a 'Come In' as a response. I did as I told and entered. In the middle of the room there sat the guild master handling some paper works.

"Uhm.. Excuse me?" I took a step closer to gain his attention. He looked up and dropped his pen.

"What can I do for you?" He asked with a grin and motioning me to sit down "No thanks actually" I replied hoping it wasn't too rude "I came here to join the guild" He nodded and grabbed the stamper inside one of the drawers of his desk "Where and what color?"

"Black, right shoulder" I replied to him. I took my coat off showing my appearance to him. I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt. Once he was done I put my coat on and also the hood. I headed towards the door only to be stopped when he spoke.

"I'm happy you joined our guild. You've grown quite well.. I've heard from Gildarts that he saw you training in the woods of Clover Town. And also, show your face more often"

"Yeah, that drunken idiot disturbed me. But don't worry I'll show them my face, just not this time. I will also be gone in a month, I'll leave today. I'll just train and what not. Oh and please don't tell the guild that there's a new member that joined this guild until I come back. Thank You" After that, I stepped out of the office. I noticed that the fight ended and the guild members were now looking at me suspisiously.

"Who are you?" a random member shouted as I made my way downstairs "No one important" I said emotionless as I made my way towards the big doors "See ya" I waved at them. I went out of the guild and put one hand on my pocket and the other one to put my sound pod on. I walked aimlessly. I ended up on a park with a sakura tree in the center. I relaxed on one of the benches there and admire the beauty of it. After 5 minutes of admiring the tree, I stood up and made my way to the forest again "I need to train more" I sigh '_I really can't believe Mak- I mean Master recognized me. But he only saw me like, 1 or 2 times when Laxus asked permission if he could play with me_' I sighed again looking up in the sky. I was now in the heart of the forest. There was a big clearing and in the center of it I sat there with my legs crossed over the other and started meditating.

- 1 month later -

Normal POV (At the Guild)

"Please call Laxus. I don't think he will last and longer" Poluscya said while looking at Master Makarov. Levy put a hand on her mouth as she cried "Hurry!" Levy ran out of the infirmary. She was about to go out of the guild when a hooded person came with a bag on one hand. Levy stopped running and looked at the mysterious person

"What the hell happened here? Where's the others?"

"Masters grandson, Laxus Dreyar forced us to play this little game of his to declare who the strongest Fairy Tail mage. But, when my friends searched for them, they were forced to fight each other. Laxus will only stop this stupid game of his if Laxus became Master. And because of this Masters in Deaths Door!" Levy finished. She was crying more and more and sank down to her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the smile hidden under the hood.

"Don't worry. I promise you I'll beat the shit out of that Lightning freak. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Levy. Levy Mcgarden. Uhm.. Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" She whispered while eyeing the person.

"Yeah, I joined last month. I told the old man that I'll return in 1 month and now here I am" Levy made an 'o' shape on her mouth. The person turned around and walked outside the guild. The person caught the scent of Laxus and made it's way towards the Cathedral.

?'s POV

"Fuck you Laxus, now I'm really send you to hell" I clenched my fists and grit my teeth as I ran towards the church. My clenched fists was covered with dark blue aura. I can hear people fighting as I came closer.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

'_This is gonna be interesting_' I cracked my knuckles with a smirk on my face. When I got there, there was smoke everywhere, once the smoke's clear, I saw the Fire and Iron Mage down and not getting up. But I know they're still alive. I looked at my childhood friend and saw him casting a Spell. My eyes widened "Fairy Law" I whispered. I looked down on the ground '_This is not the Laxus I know.._' I glared at the lightning mage '_I need to stop him from casting that spell_' I thought. I was about to run when the Blue Haired girl I met earlier came '_I can't believe I forgot her name already'_ I sweat dropped at myself and ran towards her "Don't worry. I'll tell Laxus about the old man. Get out of this building immediately. It will be dangerous here. Oh, and also be careful" she nodded. I turned to Laxus. He was about to finish the spell. I ran full speed towards him. I know my hood came off and was now showing my face but I don't care. This is one hell of a powerful spell.

"FAIRY LA-" before he could cast the spell, I kicked him in the stomach making him fly and slam his back on the wall.

"What the fuck did you do these past few years? Huh La-chan?" I said sarcastically. There was dust everywhere. I saw his shadow, he stood up and waited for the dust to clear.

"Lucy.." Laxus said as both of his eyes wide '_So he still recognise me huh. Even though I change my hair colour.._' I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I looked at him again and saw him looking at me as if he have seen a ghost or something '_I like it_' A smirk came to my face.

"Yo. Nice welcome back La-chan" I waved at him. I took off my coat and let it fall on the ground beside me.

"Lucy.. H-how did..? You? How?"

"Easy. I escaped myself. I waited for a whole 12 fucking years for someone to come, yet no one did. I was so dumb enough to believe that an idiot would save me. Of course, because he promised me" I hissed at him. I saw him flinch a little.

"I gave up. I can't stand there anymore so I escaped. I ran in the woods and trained for like.. What? 4 years? Yeah 4 years. And do you know what's that 4 years of training for? It's for that idiot making me believe that he will come and rescue me. I don't even know if I can still believe in him." I said with venom in it while glaring at the man intensely.

"Lucy.. Listen to me.. I-"

"Cut the shit Laxus, even though I fucking hate you so much, thank God that I still have mercy on you" I looked at him in the eye while I said it. I saw pain in his eyes and also hurt.

"Just listen to me first" He pleaded.

"Listen to you? How could I listen to you? You hurt too many fucking innocent people!" I yelled at him. I can feel my magic flowing through my body. I summoned two looking demonic swords and took a step.

"Oh, did you get the news from your Grandfather?" I asked him and took another step.

"Because of this bullshit little game of yours, you grandfather's in deaths door!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at Laxus and took another step forward. I saw Laxus froze at my sentence.

"No way.. Gramps on.. Death's Door..?" the fire slayer asked me. I shrugged at his question. I looked at Laxus and saw him still looking at me his eyes still wide.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Now, answer my question, will you fucking go to your Grandfather, or will you still act like an idiot and fight me? Hmm?" Laxus looked at the ground and starting laughing like a mad man.

"Even though I would like to say I'll give up. I seriously can't. You know why? Because after that old geezer's gone, I'm gonna be Master! And I'll force the weaklings to leave my guild!" I stared at him disbelief '_Was this really the Laxus I know when I was a kid?_' Laxus looked at me with a menacing grin.

"I guess it's a no then" I sigh and looked at the ground "Men these days" I looked at him with the same menacing grin and suddenly I ran towards him. Laxus looked around trying to find me.

"La-chan" I whispered in his ear behind him before slashing him in the back. I saw him light his fists with lightning but I was too late to avoid it. I got hit in the head sending me to the wall behind me. I lay there for a minute before standing up and wiping the blood in the corner of my mouth. I grabbed my two swords. I saw him smirking at me making me smirk also.

"Not bad La-chan" Once again I ran to him. When he was about to punch me again with lightning I kicked him in the stomach. I took this as an advantage and slashed him again. Laxus caught me off guard and grabbed one of my sword when I was gonna slash him again. I back flipped landing beside the Iron Slayer "You two should stay back here ya know. Or else you'll end up dead" I said to them before letting my swords disappear. I looked up at Laxus and saw him not there. I looked around trying to calculate where he is. I looked to my side and I was able to punch his face.

"I must say Laxus, you've improved quite well"

"Yeah, you too with your Demon and Celestial Magic" I stood a few feets away from him. I watched as he got up wiping the blood on his mouth whilr grinning. I returned the grin.

Gajeel's POV

"Who the hell is this chick?" I stared in awe at the girl. She's strong I'll give you that. But really? She has 2 powers? She must be the same as that demon Mirajane. I shivered imagining anonther demom. I looked at Salamander and saw he was in the same condition as me. I tried standing up but the massive pain I kept having refuses me to stand. Shrimp ran towards us and helped us sit properly. Salamander stood up wincing is pain. I clutched my stomach while standing. We made our ways towards the entrance of the Cathedral.

"Let's look at the fight!" Salamander pumped his fist in the air with that stupid grin of his.

"Gihi. I agree with Salamander here. I want to see just how strong this girl is" I grinned at Shrimp who nodded a blush can be seen in her cheeks.

Lucy's POV

I charged at Laxus again only this time with a smirk "Laxus, don't tell me you don't know the other one" I tried punching Laxus' face but he grabbed it and threw me instead. I landed a little rough on the ground "Other? You have another one?" He looked at me seriously "Yup, I would've joined this guild of your after 3 more years actually. But because I'm a fast learner unlike you, and also because my teacher needs to go, I ended up joining a little earlier than I expected" I charged again only this time, I have a little trick "I'm planning to end this actually" I said and readying my fist "Me too" He also charged at me with his fist lighting up in lightning '_He fell for it_' I thought and disappeared again. Laxus stopped as soon as he saw me disappear.

"Apocalyptic-" I whispered in his ear again. I saw him tilt his head to the side. He was readying his roar but I beat him to it.

"Dragon's Roar!" A pitch black laser beam with little sparkles around it left my mouth. I hit him head on. I heard crashing sounds and saw that almost half of the Cathedral was destroyed. I saw Laxus outside of the Cathedral unconcious.

"I may have gone too far, but I'm just glad that it's finally over" I ran my fingers in my hair and sighed. I looked around to find the three mages and saw them by the entrance of the Cathedral. I'm guessing they saw everything 'cause of their faces.

"Hey! You guys alright?!"

"Yeah! Were fine!" The blue haired girl shouted back.

"Good! Get ready to go back to the guild! I'll bring Laxus!" They all nodded. The two dragon slayers struggled to stand up.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

"Mooooooo! How can I serve you and your beautiful body today Lucy?" Taurus asked while his eyes turned into hearts and smoke was coming out of his nostrils.

"Hi Taurus, can you please carry that idiot until we reached Fairy Tail?" I said with a bored look. I pointed at Laxus who was still unconscious.

"Moooo! Anything for your sexy body Lucy!" Taurus made his way to Laxus and carried him in his shoulders. I motioned Taurus to follow me. I looked at the three and saw them waiting for me. I grabbed my coat from the ground and and wore it again. I also grabbed my sound pod and positioned it on my ears putting it on maximum volume. We made it to the guild in silence. I turned my sound pod off and let it rest on my neck. I glanced back at the trio "Ready guys?" I asked them. The three nodded. I looked at the doors and kicked it as hard as I can

"Oops, bad idea" I kicked it too hard earning an almost broken door. I noticed that all of the guild member have bandages on many parts of their body. I let the three come inside first and motioned them to go straight to the infirmary. I went inside with Taurus and Laxus on his shoulder.

"Thank You Taurus, you may go back now. Just lay the idiot there"

"Take good care of that sexy body of your! Mooo!"

"I brought back an idiot. Anyone want it?" I joked. I looked around and saw them gape at me.

"What?" I glared at them. '_I hate too much attention. If someone stared at me for more than a minute, I would've punched him/her. But this are my guild mates so I can't hurt them. But if I can, I'll let them heal first._'

"Did she beat Laxus?" "I don't know, maybe Natsu and Gajeel, they look pretty beat up" "But she looks a little bit powerful though. But I'm not really sure. Maybe she just helped a bit" I can hear people whispering about me. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. I let out an aura that is more dangerous than anyone can ever imagine. I walked towards a group of men who were whispering at my back.

"Excuse me, I can hear you clearly. I'll answer your question. I beat that fucking idiot over there" I smiled an innocent demonic smile that sent shivers through their spine.

"H-hai. Tha-thank you fo-for beating L-Laxus" The man with blue hair saluted at me. I went inside the infirmary to check on Master. I saw the two dragon slayers unconsious. I noticed some people gathered around on one of the infirmary bed. I looked at it closer and saw that it was Master who was laughing sheepishly. I coughed and caught the attention of the people around. A red hair woman drew a sword and pointed at me. "Who are you and what do you want?" she glared at me but shrugged. I went past her and went towards the Master.

"Oh! Your back! I forgot you were gonna return this mo-" I whacked his head earning a big bump on it.

"You idiot! Do you know how worried I was?!" I glared at the man who was clutching his new wound. He chuckled sheepishly again "Sorry sorry. Anyway, I see that your back. Did you beat Laxus?" He eyed me

"Of course I did. He improved, but not strong enough. Man, even though he's older than me" I laughed so hard my sides were in pain. Gramps joined me from my laughter.

"Uhm.. Excuse me Master but, who is she?" A guy who's shirtless asked. Master grinned at the man "She's a childhood friend of Laxus." All of the people there have an 'o' on their mouths

Master hoped out of the bed and went towards the door "I forgot to announce something. Come on" He left the door opened. We followed shortly. Master went stairs and straight to the balcony and I soon joined him

"QUIET DOWN YOU BRATS!" I winced at the loudness of Masters voice. The guild soon quiet down when they heard Gramps.

"One month ago we had a new member. She left after getting her stamp and returned today! Please welcome our new member! Lucy Heartfilia!" Master shouted in joy and motioned me to stand beside him. I haven't taken off my hood so they still haven't seen my face except the people I was with when I fought Laxus

"Take off the hood!" A random member yelled through the crowd. I looked at Master and he nodded. I took off my hood revealing my waist length black hair with light blue tips. My chocolate brown eyes, and the same sound pod of Laxus except red. I smirked down at them when I saw them gape at me again

"Yo! Nice to meet you" I waved at them with a grin. I looked at the spot where Laxus was and saw that he wasn't there. I guessed that he was inside the infirmary with some people healing him. I went downstairs and struggled my way towards the bar. People bombed me questions when I first stepped on the first floor. At first I just ignored them, but later they haven't stopped questioning me. I got pissed and summoned my demon swords.

"If all of you doesn't stop questioning me I swear I'm gonna cut your sorry faces until you go to hell" I threatened them. All of them shivered and made a way for me towards the bar "Finally" I plopped down to one of the stool there and ordered a strawberry milk shake from Mirajane

"Here you go Lucy"

"Thanks" I grabbed the milk shake and started drinking it. As soon as I stopped drinking I heard the infirmary door open. I didn't bother looking at who it was 'cause I know well who's scent smells like a storm with a hint of forest.

"Laxus-sama! Your still badly injured! You must rest!" A green haired man ran towards Laxus "Freed's right Laxus, just go back inside already. Also Freed, you might need to rest also" A man with a helmet and is sticking his tounge out said. Freed just shrugged him and continued calling Laxus

"See you've recovered already, huh La-chan. But you really need to listen to your team though, you pretty look like shit" I looked back smiling wickedly at him. I saw him clutching his stomach and glaring at me. I did a good job. Maybe I could forgive him.. Nah! It'll take much more beating before I could ever forgive him. I was suddenly caught off guard when he suddenly attacked.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

* * *

**And the first chapter is done! :) As I said guys, please leave a review on what you think of this new story of mine. And also, I want to say sorry to the people out there who supported my two ****stories! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update any of the two! :( Please forgive me! I will make it up to all of you in this story right here! I promise you guys that I will update more often starting now! :D **

**But anyway guys that's all I have to say right now. Thank You again for your support! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… Yeah Chapter 2 everybody! :) **

* * *

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

Normal POV

The attack went towards the bar where Lucy was. Lucy stood up quickly and the attack landed on her. There was dust everywhere. The guild ent silent. They were all worried about their two guild mates that were talking in the bar. There was a lot of coughing sounds coming from the bar. A shadow can be seen moving towards a clearing. The shadow came closer and revealed Mirajane. The guild mates sigh in relief when they saw Mira safe. Now they were all worried about Lucy taking on the attack. They didn't heard Lucy cast a spell to fight back. Panting sounds can be heard and when the dust is clear, they saw Lucy perfectly fine but she was barely breathing. All of them were shock even Master and Laxus who's leaning on the walls for support.

"Lucy!" Mira ran towards her.

"I-I'm fine Mira *pant* *pant* I'm just glad that your *pant* *pant* safe. Your not hurt are you? *pant* *pant*" Lucy looked worriedly at Mira who shook her head.

"I'm glad *pant* *pant* at first I was worried that I *pant* *pant*failed to protect you" Lucy smiled for the first time and everybody thought that she looks beautiful with a smile. Some of the guys there blushed a little bit even Laxus.

"Come on Lucy, you still need to rest" Mira smiled back at Lucy. She supported her by putting her arm on Mira's shoulder and made their way towards the infirmary. They were getting close when Laxus blocked their way.

"Oy, don't tell me you ate my lightning?" Laxus said at Lucy who was barely conscious.

"I did eat it. It taste like *pant* shit, like your personality. Now go *pant* to he-" Lucy went unconscious after that. Mira almost lost her balance when Lucy lost her consciousness if it weren't from Laxus grabbing Lucy from Mirajane and carried her bridal style until they reached the infirmary. Laxus kicked the doors and lay Lucy on one of the beds there. Laxus grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed. He just stared at her, examining her face '_Her appearance only changed a bit. More mature looking'_ a smile crept on Laxus face and started stroking her hair with his hand _'Her hair's still soft'_"Laxus" A stern voice said behind him. Laxus looked back and saw the one and only Master Makarov.

"Let's just get this over with old man" Laxus stood up and pulled out his shirt waiting for his master to remove his stamp.

"Laxus.." Master Makarov sighed. Master started whispering a spell that made Laxus' stamp glow but later on it disappeared.

"Laxus Dreyar. You are here by expelled in Fairy Tail. I will give you up to tomorrow. This will be the last time that you will see your now ex-guild mates" Master turned his back at Laxus so that he won't see him cry. Laxus just smiled at the little man and put on his shirt back on and sat down again. Master looked back at Laxus to see that he was smiling fondly at the girl beside him. Master made his way towards the two and sat on the side of the bed.

"She've grown, huh Laxus?" Master rubbed circles on the back of Lucy's hand with a smile.

"Yeah, she've become more powerful too" Laxus chuckled and remembered their fight a while ago "But I really can't believe she ate my lightning" Master eyed his grandson "Yeah. Laxus.. Why did you attacked her all of a sudden?" Laxus sighed "For being an idiot. And for changing her hair color" Laxus frowned a bit. Master chuckled at his grandson's reason "Laxus.. Is it true that Lucy's a dragon slayer?" Laxus nodded not bothering to move his head to face him "What's her element?" Laxus thought about it first then eyed his grandfather "I think she said Apoca.. something when she readied her roar at me"

"So she's the Apocalyptic Dragon Slayer" Master sighed and hopped out of the bed. He headed towards the door and glanced back at Laxus before going outside.

Makarov's POV

I'm just happy that Laxus and Lucy are reunited again. But because of me, they have to separate again. If Laxus didn't just made that game of his they would've been together still. Or if Lucy came earlier and returned than a month, Laxus could've change. I made my way towards my office. I went inside and sat on my chair. I didn't bother working on the papers that were in front of me. I just sat there thinking about the future that is ahead of us.

"Why do I have an idiot grandchild?" I sigh and took my pen from my drawer and started doing the papers.

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and realise that I was in the guild's infirmary. I sat up straight "How did I get here again?"

"You passed out" A deep voice said beside me making me jump a little. I looked to my right and saw Laxus "Why did you attacked me?" I scowled at him.

"As I said to the old man, I attacked you because you were an idiot. And also because you changed you hair color." Laxus stared at the wall avoiding eye contacts. I blushed at his reason and started touching my hair. I mean, it's not my fault it changed when I was training. Man, that training was like hell for me, but at the same time I enjoyed it. I miss him already.

"Who?" Laxus asked me, or more like growled at me. He looks like he's jealous. I didn't realize that I said it out loud, now I need to make sure he doesn't tell it to anyone. Well Gramps can know, but him only.

"I said who do you miss?" He said getting impatient.

"Just don't tell this to anyone except gramps. Okay?" I pleaded at Laxus who nodded.

"I miss my teacher already.. The one who taught me Dragon Slayer Magic" I looked at my hands.

"Who's you teacher?"

I stayed in silent. Still thinking wether or not I'm gonna tell it. I looked at Laxus and saw that he was serious about this. I looked down again before replying.

"Acnologia"

* * *

**Wow it's short.. But I need it to end it there everybody so I'm sorry! Don't worry, in the next chapter, it will be much more longer! Anyway guys, what did you think about this chapter? Man I can't wait to start on the 3rd chapter! It's already 12 in the morning here but I don't care! I already have ideas for the next chapter so wait for my new update in... 3 or 4 more days. Maybe 2. But yeah!**

**Bye guys! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only have one thing to say… I'm bad at making letters… So forgive me if it's a bit… Bad..**

* * *

Laxus' POV

"Acnologia" Lucy whispered. My eyes widened _'__Acnologia? As in THE Black Dragon Acnologia?!' _I looked around if anyone heard it but thank God that all of the people here are still unconscious. I looked back at Lucy and saw her staring at me with a smile.

"You know, he's not that bad. I know people feared him, but… I don't know" Lucy chuckled a bit before standing up.

"What happened to Acnologia?"

"Well.. He just disappeared. But he did left me a note though" Lucy pulled out a letter in her wallet and gave it to me.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you while your sleeping. But the __sooner I leave the better. I can't risk the feeling that you'll get hurt, as you can see, Zeref is trying to take control of me. I just want to tell you that if we meet again, I am not the same dragon that taught you magic. If Zeref successfully took control of me, I'm afraid that there's a possibility that I'll forget all our time together. Please my child, if that day comes, if we meet once again, please finish me off. I already killed countless of innocent people in the past and I don't want to kill more in the future. I'll always treasure our adventures and also our training in my heart. You've become a wonderful student of mine. You only took 3 years to master my element and that is a miracle. My past students took at least 6-8 years!_

_You made me proud my child.. Don't ever forget that_

_-Acnologia_

I finished reading the letter. I looked at Lucy again and saw her on the floor crying. I stood up and went towards her.

"Come on Lucy, you're stronger than this" I helped her stand and hugged her. She grabbed my shirt.

"I know.. I-It's j-just that A-Acnologia was there when I was a-all a-a-alone" I hugged her tighter. I smelled her scent _'Forest and Vanilla'_

"I'm sorry Lucy.. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed a friend. I'm sorry I didn't kept my promise to you. I'm sorry I caused you pain" I said as gentle as I could. I can feel my shirt getting wetter and wetter but I don't care. This is my childhood friend who I haven't seen in 16 years!

"It's okay.. I already forgive you" Lucy said quietly. I just stood there with her in my arms as I waited calmly for her to stop crying. Lucy broke the hug and looked down making me frown a bit. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. Red eyes, red nose, slightly flushed face. I haven't seen her like this since I was 10! Shit.. Can't… Hold.. My.. Laughter!

3

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

BOOM!

My laughter echoed inside the now quiet infirmary. My sides in pain but I still can't stop myself from laughing. Lucy has a confused yet annoyed face "Why?" I pointed at her face. She looked for a mirror and gave her one. She blushed in embarrassment and started punching me lightly. I laughed even harder and she's getting more annoyed

"Shut Up!"

It took me for about 5 minutes to stop myself. She's glaring at me now with her hands crossed over her chest while tapping lightly her foot on the floor. Her face was now back to normal except if you look closely, you could see her eyes still a bit red. I sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"So, what's you punishment?" Lucy asked suddenly. She eyed me from head to toe and sat down on the bed once again. I sighed and ran my fingers in my hair. I stood up and took of my shirt. I could hear Lucy's heartbeat began pounding rapidly and her face have a tint of pink. I chuckled inwardly.

"This is where my guild mark was once placed" I pointed at my chest. Lucy's eyes were wide. She opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She repeated the action 3 times.

"Ouch"

"Ouch it is" I put on my shirt again. Lucy stood up heading towards the door.

"I'll just go outside for a minute"

"Wait! I'll go with you"

"No need. I just need to finish some business to some people out there"

"I.. Need to go home to pack my stuffs" Great Laxus. Just keep it up! Wait what? I have plenty of time to pack for tomorrow! Ugh.. Please don't tell me I'm falling in love with the girl in front of me.

"Really? Then come on" I stood up and followed her until we exited the infirmary. All of my ex-guild mates stared at us. No one even dare to speak a word. I looked at Lucy and saw her ignoring the stares and just keep moving forward. We reached the guild doors and went out.

"So, where do you live?"

"I live in this little cabin in the forest since I hate being disturbed. How 'bout you? Where are you going?"

"It's a secret" Lucy winked at me while her index finger is on her lips with a smile. Shit! Don't blush don't blush don't blush! Does she even know how hot she looked like when she did that?! Ughhh…

"Soooo see ya later Laxus!" she waved good bye and started walking in the opposite direction of the forest. I groaned missing already the presence of my childhood friend. I stalked towards my house which is still far from the guild. One question popped inside my head that I'm sure as hell can't answer it now. 'Am I in love with Lucy Heartfilia?'

Lucy's POV

Okay.. Why didn't I just told Laxus that I was also going in the forest?! Oh yeah.. I keep having butterflies in my stomach *sigh* I turned around, heading towards the forest. I made it to the forest and continued walking. I looked at the sky and wow it's beautiful. Every time I looked at the sky it always reminds me of mama since she was the one who taught me about the constellation.

"Mama.." I felt a tear escaped my eye so I rubbed if off quickly.

I kept walking for half an hour until I catches a familiar scent. Shit! Why now!? Please tell me it's just a random guy with the same scent as his I whipped my head to the side hoping my pleading is right. But there stood Laxus leaning on a tree that is beside him and eyeing my as if to say 'what are you doing here?' Great. Just my luck. Now I need to find a good excuse. Hmm.. Maybe I need some fresh air? Nah.. Besides, I already told him that I have business to take care of with some men. It't not a lie but I mean it. I need to visit a certain world. I looked everywhere to find a good excuse and saw an apple. I wish this would work.

"U-uhm.. H-hey Laxus. I need to pick up some a-apple for my friends that I'll visit.. Hehe.." I scratched the back of my head with a fake grin on my face. Laxus raised a brow "You are such a horrible liar" I scowled at him. I just ignored him and went straight forward. At a distance, I can see a cabin up ahead and I'm guessing it's Laxus' cabin.

"How long will you follow me Laxus?" I glanced back and his smirking face.

"I'm not following you actually. I'm heading towards my cabin"

"Oh really now? Okay then, if you even dare to follow me, I swear you and your future wife will take a long time until you have kids" Hmmm my threat works! I saw him wincing a bit maybe imagining the pain that he'll experience. I stopped in front of his cabin. I looked back at him "Get inside first. I'm not gonna take another step until you step inside that cabin" I crossed my hands over my chest as I waited for him to go inside.

Laxus' POV

I shrugged at her and went inside. Damn it, if she didn't made that threat I would've followed her! I opened the door and went inside, not bothering to look back at her. I went to my bedroom and started packing some clothes and jewels. It only took me 10 minutes of packing now I'm just sitting here listening to music in the living room. I should follow her, I mean, she might be in danger!…. But she's a dragon slayer so she can sense if there's anything or anyone following her. Which means if I get too close she'll sense me and send me to a hell of pain. But she's a bit dense.. If she got distracted at something it'll be a problem.. I can't let that happen though.. Bu- Wait why am I even worried about her?! I lay back on the couch sighing

"Fuck.. I'm in love with Lucy Heartfilia" I groaned and stood up. I went out of my cabin smelling her scent. '_Even if I'll be in pain later, as long as she's safe that's good.' _And with that thought I ran towards where her scent is.

Lucy's POV

Okay.. This might be a good distance from Laxus' cabin. But I have a feeling that someone is following me. I can't let down my guard just yet. I looked around from my surroundings every 5 minutes. I saw a bush move so I threw my pocket knife on it. A small bunny came out causing me to chuckle a but. I think I overreacted a bit. I walked towards the bush to grab the knife. I put it back in my back pocket and continued walking. I saw a clearing nearby and went towards the centre of it. I sat down on the grass and grabbed the pocket knife from one of my pockets. I held the knife near my arm and was about to slice until some blood pour out until I heard my name being called.

"Lucy! What the fuck?! Don't do it!" I whipped my head back and saw Laxus running hurriedly towards me. Shit! Is my threat not good enough?! Oh Man.. That threat always work on guys!

"What are you doing here Laxus?" I stood up glaring at the man who followed me.

"U-Uhmm.. I want to make sure your…. safe" Okaayy.. That's a bit.. What do you call it… Not Laxus thing..

I raised a brow at him "I'm fine. See?" I twirled around a bit quickly causing me to trip on a rock beside me.

"Right" Laxus rolled his eyes and held out a hand in front of me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Thanks"

"So, what were you doing earlier?" *sigh* I knew it.. Well.. Better tell him the truth I guess.. But is it safe? I mean, I did told him about Acnologia, but that's not it. This is a whole different situation. I bit my lip deciding whether or not I'm gonna tell the truth or not. *sigh* I can't believe I'm doing this...

"I was opening a realm" I ran my fingers on my hair while keeping my eyes closed.

"A realm? What kind of realm?" I looked at Laxus and saw him with a confused yet curious face. Well.. It's now or never...

"It's…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry! I did it again! But yay! Laxus realise that he loves Lucy! **

**So, what do you think about this chapter? I'm gonna say it again… I'm sorry for the letter thing of Acnologia, I'm really really really not good at writing letters and stuff so… Gomenasai! :(**

**And.. It's hard to say but.. I haven't started the 4th chapter of this story :(**

**So.. I think it'll take time until I'll be able to update again. If I wasn't able to update in the next 3 or 4 days, the next chapter will be longer than ever!**

**Bye guys~ :)**


	4. Not a Chapter but Must Read

**Hey Guys, Sorry but this is not a chapter, I just want to say that tomorrow I have to go to the dentist so that they can put my braces on. Maybe I'll be able to post in between June 3 or 4. My cousins said that it'll be very painful but I'm rather excited! I don't know why though.. But yeah! Braces! Also, my boyfriend just broke up with me yesterday and I'm still.. I don't know, broken hearted? Haha but don't worry, that won't stop me from writing! But it felt good really, breaking up with my bf. Cause you know, he is a fucking douche bag! Sorry for my foul language though.. I'm used to it.. But anyway that's all I want to say to you all.. Again, my next update will be either June 3 or June 4.**

**P.S.**

**New Update of Fairy Tail guys! Chapter 386: Galaxy Blade! The Chapter is so BAD ASS! But me no spoiler so.. Yeah! You HAVE I mean You NEED to read it! As in Right Now!**

**Let's see each other agin sometimes! Bye~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I miss you soooo much :( I just can't restrain myself from not updating so soon! And as promised, I made this story longer! :D I just hope that you'll enjoy this :( **** Yeah I have my braces on, and it hurts like hell! But I'm getting used to it :D My ex chatted me yesterday and told me that he regrets everything he did, especially when he broke up with me, well you know what I said? I said "Go Fuck yourself :)" Nah I'm just kidding! I can't say those words to people even though how much I hate them. I just said that I don't love him anymore that's all :) ****  
**

******Okay, enough with the chatting and sorries, let's just get on with the story! :) **

* * *

Normal POV

"It's.. The Dragon Realm"

"Dragon Realm? Like real dragons stay there?" Laxus raised a brow.

"Yes. And here I thought you didn't get smart 'cause of what you did just a few hours back" Lucy laughed loud enough for her laughter to echo through the woods. Laxus git a pissed looked while glaring at the girl.

"Hey! I just want to prove them that we're not some weak guild!" Laxus glared even more intense but it only caused Lucy to laugh more louder.

"Yeah yeah.. Anyway back to the topic. Yes it's a world full of dragons" Laxus' eyes widened _'But, how..?' _and before he could say anything else, Lucy beat him to it.

"It's because the Dragon Queen sent them. Their former world is the world were living on. The late Dragon Queen ordered the dragons to go to the world she created so that humans and dragon may live in peace" Lucy stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who's the former Dragon Queen and who's the New one?" Laxus raised a brow and saw a hint of sadness in Lucy's eyes.

"Well, for a Dragon Queen to create a world, she needs to sacrifice her life. The former Dragon Queen was my mom, Layla Heartfilia. The new one is the one telling you all this. The new Dragon Queen Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy finished with a small but sad smile as she looked up in the now dark sky. It was already dark, around 6, and she could see the stars starting to appear one after another.

"I knew all of this stuffs when I first entered the Dragon Realm. My teacher/dad taught me how to open the realm, but didn't told me what was inside of it. He just told me that it was just a realm that was full of nice and powerful people. My dad also said that he once lived there, but because of the sins he committed, he can't go back. You see, they have this one law that once a dragon killed an innocent human being, he or she would be sentenced to death or banishment. Since the other dragons was so nice, they let my dad live. But, what dad doesn't know is that they have this lacrima that watches his every move, even the time when he trained me until I experienced what hell is like.." Lucy chuckled at the memory. Laxus just stared at awe while the girl standing in front of him is telling this kind of story "They were all surprised when they saw dad having fun with me. They decided to give another chance my dad but.. At that time, Zeref made a move already. He threatened him that if he goes back to his own kinds, Zeref will kill me, or even take over the world. At that time, Acnologia refused the dragons offer 'cause he knew that Zeref wasn't joking. Zeref always hunts his mind hoping to have full control over him. And that was the day he left me in the middle of the woods with a letter in front of me." Lucy looked back at Laxus and saw him staring awe at her. She chuckled at this action causing Laxus' sense work again.

"So that's why there's a world between Dragons and Humans" Lucy grinned at him. She grabbed her pocket knife again and was ready to cut but stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"We're here Princess, no need to do that. Also, we have good and bad news for you." A black eyes guy spoke. He was wearing a grin on his face that pretty much looked like the famous Salamander.

"Oh my, good thing we made it in time or else Princess would have to experience the pain of cutting oneself" A lady with blue eyes sighed in relief. You can pretty much see the aura that was surrounding her full of love, care and wordiness.

"Gihi." This time, a tall muscled man with bloody red eyes grinned like a mad man.

The three just stood there eyeing the two. Lucy rubbed her eyes first before running towards them arms wide open for a hug.

"Igneel! Grandeeney! Metalica!"

Laxus, on the other hand, just stood there completely confused at what was happening _'Who the hell are those three? Wait, Igneel? Salamander's dragon!? Then the other guy's name is Metalica.. Metal… Iron… Metal Head's Dragon. But who's dragon is the lady?__'_ At first Laxus thought they were an enemy, but when he sensed that they were not a threat, he just let them be. Laxus looked over the four and saw them hugging and smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"What? Is there a rule that we can't we see our highness?"Igneel half joked about it earning a light punch on his chest by Lucy.

"Come on, tell me"

"Well Princess, we have some gifts for you" Metalica smirked, Grandeeny chuckled a bit and Igneel just grinned widely. Lucy raised a brow thinking what kind of gift they'll give her now.

"Let's start first with my gift. A new cloak for you" Grandeeney raised a cloak that was black but has gold highlights on the edges of the cloak. Lucy gasped and took of her cloak revealing her bloody red shirt that says 'Go To Hell' some black shorts, her sleeveless gloves **(Just like Gajeel's but has some sharp studs** **on the knuckle** **part)**,her boyish chain bracelets, one on each arm. She also have a chain necklace wrapped around her neck **(Also for boys)**. She wore some black converse shoes. Lucy grabbed the cloak from Grandeeney's and placed it on her shoulder. She thanked Grandeeny and gave her a hug. She then went towards Metalica, still have his smirk on his face.

"Here. More limiters. If your gonna practice with us, well you'll need this when you come back here" Metalica threw a box towards Lucy who caught it easily. She opened it and saw three different colored rings- red, blue, silver- and a pair of skull earrings. Lucy squealed while jumping up and down making the others smile or chuckle a bit. She hugged Metalica a little bit tight while the said name just pat her head. Lucy finally went towards Igneel with that goofy grin plastered on his face still.

"And my gift, Princess is the keys of the Gods" Igneel handed her a set of Red keys. Lucy examined all of it and one caught her attention. The key holder has a shape of a skull while a ghost looking creature circle around the base ending at the tip of the key "Hades" Lucy whispered her eyes wide as her fingers kept on tracing the key.

"I see you know who's key is who" Grandeeney have a small smile on her face.

"Maybe.. I'll just research about the Gods and Goddess"

"Is this all your gonna tell me?"

"No. We also came here to tell you that we'll fetch you here after 2 days time 'cause it's training time! Also, we see that you joined a guild, tell your Master that you'll be back after 1 year. We know you're a fast learner so that's the shortest time you'll be able to Master all of the elements. Also… We can't fine Acnologia" Igneel said with a bit of seriousness in his voice. Lucy stood frozen in spot. She can't believe what she just hears.

"Your joking.. Right? Dada couldn't possibly just, disappear like that"

"I'm sorry your highness but, we tried our best but we seem we really can't find him"

"I see, just report me when you see him…" Her head low so her hair was covering her eyes. Grandeeney hugged her and saying calming words so that Lucy wouldn't cry. She told them that she was fine. First, they hesitated but give in seeing that Princess needs some time. They all nodded before waving goodbye at her. Lucy looked back and almost scream because she completely forgot about Laxus. Speaking of Laxus, it appears that he was just leaning on a tree while listening to his music.

Lucy's POV

I can't believe Dad disappeared.. No no no, they'll find him. They'll definitely find him. I made my way towards Laxus. I was about to grab his sound pod when he suddenly grabbed my wrist. He opened his eyes and looked down at me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"What do you think your going? _Princess_?" I groaned making him boom in laughter.

"Shut Up!" I punched his arm multiple times but a little softer 'cause he's still a bit injured. He was still laughing… Okay Lucy, all you need to do is to shut him up.. But how..?

"Aha!" I quickly covered my mouth then eyed him. He was staring at me for a minute before laughing again. Ugh! The nerve of the man. I put on my sweetest smile making him abruptly stop. He was eyeing me.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BAM!_

Laxus fell on his knees groaning. He was holding his *ahem* family jewels pain was clearly visible on his face. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Bye _La-chan~" _I gave him a wink before walking away laughing. I could still hear him groaning even when I went past his cabin already. Minutes passed until I burst out of laughter again. Man the look on his face! I walked in silence once again. I put on my cloak and grabbed the red keys that Igneel gave me. I looked at it each at a time and only a few I can tell Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite. I looked up in the sky again and saw the stars scattered all around the night sky. I reached my apartment and unlocked the door. I took off my cloak and left it on top of the desk along with my gloves, my sound pod and the box that Metallica gave me. I put on my nightgown and fell asleep when I first hit my bed.

Next Day~

I woke up when the sun ray hit my eyes. I looked through the clock and it shows '9 am' I went towards the bathroom and spent my 20 minutes on the tub. I wore a blue shirt and red short shorts. My shoes finally on, I grabbed my things on my desk and made my way towards the guild. While walking, I turned my sound pod on and closed my eyes.

"Yo" I waved at them but none of them replied back. I opened my eyes only to see at the centre of the guild, there stood the guy I left in the woods with a completely pissed look on his face. I stepped back a bit and getting a bit nervous "Hey Laxus.. About last night… Yeah sorry about that.. Hehe" I rubbed the back of my neck while laughing nervously.

"You are so not so-" Laxus was cut off when Natsu slammed his foot on top of a table

"Why do you smell like Igneel!?" Natsu shouted in rage while Gajeel started sniffing also before turning his head towards my direction.

"You also smell like Metallica"

"Really? I don't know what you're talking abo-" Now I was cut off when Laxus yelled

"I demand a rematch!" I stared at him like he was crazy! I mean, come on, he was still injured you know!

"No" I sigh and made my way towards the bar.

"Why? You scared?" That fucking smirk was on that ugly face again.

"Nope, I just play fair. Your injured and I'm not so it's not fair. Besides, it would take you a couple more years to beat me La-chan" Now it's my turn to smirk. I heard some gasps around the guild and whispers if I'm really that strong.

"Oi! I'm talking to you! Why do you smell like Igneel!?"

"And Metallica?" I groaned loudly. Man, they can be a pain in the ass sometimes..

"One Dragon Slayer at a fucking time!" I am loosing my patience here! And they won't like it when I'm angry!

"Okay, Thunder, I'll not fight you until you're completely healed" I said angrily at Laxus

"Pinky and Piercings, sorry but that's classified information and you are NOT gonna make me spill the beans about your dragons. Got it!?" I barked at them giving them my scariest glare that can beat Titanie, The Demon and Minerva's glare combined. The pink one cowered in fear while the other guy was just smirking his ass of.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'll need to talk to Master" I made my way towards the second stairs. But before continuing, I stopped in front of Laxus who was just staring at me.

"You want to fight?"

"Fuck Yeah" I gave him a smirk and positioned my hands to remove my chain necklace.

"Well if you want to fight me, you have to match this power" He gave out a confused look. I unclasped my necklace and saw all their eyes widened including Laxus

"Now, do you think I should continue?" I got no response from the guild mates and I heard a door opened revealing Gramps who stood at the railing of the balcony upstairs. I paid no attention to him and paid all my attention to Laxus.

"No response? Maybe I'll just continue then" As I said, I took off one of my bracelets and I heard a couple of thuds around the guild. I saw some people passed out maybe around 4 or 5? I looked at Laxus who was also looking around.

"I'll stop already. I don't want to be expelled here" I laughed a bit before wearing my chain necklace and bracelet. I walked passed Laxus and this time I eyed Gramps who was also eyeing me. Only my footsteps can be heard in the guild hall. I told Gramps that I need to talk to him in private. When I closed the door, Gramps put a spell that can make the room sound proof. He sat back to his chair and looked at me.

"Okay child, what's the problem?"

Laxus' POV

Fuck. Why didn't I realise that those were her limiters?! Wait, if I recall the fight, she was wearing all three of them. So that means she was even stronger than Gildarts!? No no, Gildarts is strong, he can't be beten by her. Right? Ugh.. Is this really the Lucy Heartfilia I know? The one I know is the one that I always protect from any danger. The Lucy I know only knows how to smile and not to smirk. The Lucy I know doesn't curse.. She really changed a lot. Well, 16 years can really change a person. I shook my head and looked around again. The people around the guild carried the unconscious people in the infirmary. I walked out of the guild stealing a last glance at the sec on floor before closing the doors.

Normal POV

It was the day of the Fantasia Parade, the Fairy Tail members were too pre occupied at the Parade and didn't noticed a figure entered the guild. The figure was none other than Laxus Dreyar with a pissed look on his face. He scanned the whole building hoping to catch the Blonde haired beauty who left him in the forest after kicking him in the balls. He moved in the centre causing the people to stop whatever the hell they were doing and just stare at him. Watching his every move. He just stood there, looking straight in the guilds door as if someone will enter anytime sooner. Minutes passed and still is was dead silent until a creak can be heard. There stood the girl Laxus have been waiting for. Her eyes were closed and you could hear the music from her sound pod.

"Yo" She greeted them but none of them dare to reply her back. She noticed the lack of noise and finally opened her eyes only to land on stormy blue eyes. She suddenly got nervous and stepped back a bit.

When she removed her necklace, they felt an enormous wave of magical power seek out from the blonde in front of them. And when she removed her bracelet, they tried their best to stay conscious. When Laxus left, that's when the guild started to make noise.

"She's powerful. Maybe even powerful than Mira and Erza!" Macao yelled at Wakaba with booze in their hands.

"Nah, that can't be. You know how powerful they are" Wakaba replied back this time, catching some attention in the guild and the decorations for the parade were long forgotten.

"Well yeah, but did you see their faces when she removed her bracelet? They were beyond shocked! And I think her powers are the same as a Wizard Saint!" Macao protested while slamming his free hand on the table.

"Maybe she can even beat Gildarts!"

"Nonsense, Gildarts' the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut Up! The Parade will be tonight and the decorations are not done! So if I were you, go and finish it! Let's just wait for her to leave Master's Office and then you can ask questions. Now be quiet so I can enjoy my strawberry cake!" Erza glared at the people who was making noises.

"Ha-Hai!" Some of the boys saluted while others just sweat dropped at Erza who was now enjoying her strawberry cake at the bar. They dropped the topic and continued what they were doing a few minutes ago.

**~Meanwhile inside Master Makarov's Office~ (Normal POV)**

"So yeah, I need to leave again. I'll return after 1 year" She said while grinning like an idiot she is

"Okay my chi- WAIT WHAT!?" Master slammed his hands on his desk making Lucy wince at the sudden shout. Master cleared his throat before calming down

"Sorry about that. But 1 year? Is it really gonna be 1 year my child?" Sadness can be heard from his voice. She can't blame him, she just got back and now Lucy's gonna leave again, but this time, a lot and a lot more longer than 1 moth.

"Maybe I can finish the training after 5 moths. And after 5 months, I'll be back already!" Lucy stood up while putting a fisted hand on her heart with a grin plastered on her pretty face.

"If that is your choice then Lucy. May I ask, when are you leaving?"

"I still have 2 days before starting my training. Maybe I can spend that time in the guild. See ya later gramps" Lucy waved her hand before leaving the Master's Office. As soon as Lucy emerged from the Master's Office, the guild became quiet again. Lucy just shrugged the sudden action and made her way towards the bar to sit beside the red head.

"Strawberry Milkshake please Mira" Lucy rested her head on her palm while her elbow is supporting her weight. She was just minding her thoughts when a person tapped her shoulder. She turned around only to see the Blue Haired girl she met when she returned.

"Uhm.. Hi can I call you Lu-chan?" She shyly asked Lucy who raised a brow. Every second Levy became nervous when Lucy was just staring at her and not answering her question. It took for another minute for Lucy to remember her name.

"Sure thing. But, I'll call you Levy-chan" Lucy smiled at Ley who returned the smile. Some of the guild members who was watching the scene had a small smile on their face.

"Hey! Fight me!" Natsu interrupted them and charged at Lucy who just rolled her eyes. Lucy motioned Levy to stand aside and stood just a few steps away from the bar.

"No. As I said from Laxus, I only fight people who's not injured" Natsu didn't listened but just continued charging at Lucy.

"I knew it, all Dragon Slayers are stupid" Lucy sighed at the end and heard a 'Hey!' from Gajeel who just happened to hear what she said. Natsu's hand was covered in fire and people started to panic.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu aimed at Lucy's face and was ready to punch her. When Natsu punched her, he thought he succeeded. But was shocked when Lucy's right hand stopped his punch and her face has a smirk. People around them gasped all of them thinking the same thing _'She blocked it with her own fist! Doesn't it hurt?'_

"Apocalyptic Hard Punch!" Lucy's free hand was now covered in dark blue flames. Lucy punched Natsu in the gut causing him to cough out a bit of blood. He flew a few feet from her landing on a table that was now completely ruined. When the smoke died down, they saw an unconscious Natsu.

"Sorry sweetheart, but if you want to fight me, fight me when your healed…" Lucy walked towards the bar taking a seat beside the red head again "Don't worry, that was just a small little punch because you didn't listened to me earlier" She grabbed her smoothie while glancing at the fire mage.

"Wait, are you a Dragon Slayer?" Erza asked Lucy who nods in return

"So that means your stupid!" Gajeel butted in their conversation and was now laughing a bit.

"Yup" Lucy said with a bored tone not even bothering to take a glance at him. Gajeel sweat dropped at her action and reply while Erza just chuckled. Lucy turned around and saw Gajeel staring at her with a weird look.

"Do you want to know what I did to Laxus last night while we were in the forest?" Lucy calmly said. The sudden question of Lucy caught the attention of the guild making it dead silent again. Gajeel felt nervous, sweat running down his face causing him to reply with a nod. Lucy stood up and was now face to face with Gajeel.

"Here, I'll just show you" Lucy said with the same sweet voice she used last night. Gajeel raised both of his brow but quickly covered in pain as he fell on his knees groaning. You could see the men either turn white or also have the same face as Gajeel while holding on to their pants.

"Fuck.. You"

"Don't worry Redfox, it'll pass.." Lucy laughed out loud while Gajeel kept on glaring at the girl.

The guilds door suddenly opened causing the people inside it to look who it was. There stood a mysterious man who was obviously exhausted from running. Lucy immediately realized who it was. Igneel searched for the blonde and when their eyes met, Igneel immediately talked

"Your Highness, we have news" Everyone looked confused who was this Highness they were talking about but when Lucy stepped forward, they instantly knew it was Lucy.

"Why what happened?" Worried was visible on her face and her voice worried that something bad happened.

"We found him"

* * *

**And I'm done! Hahaha I always leave something like this.. Please forgive me! :( I have good news and bad news for you all, the good news is, I'm already working on Chapter 5 :) But the bad news is, I only have 1 more week before school! :( I just hope that before the end of the week, this story is already at Chapter 8 or 9 :( I'm getting busier every day! OhMyGod! I just.. Ughhhh… Why can't school just extend for another week :( But anyway guys just a short reminder for you all, Lucy was 4 when she met Laxus while Laxus was 10 when he met Lucy! So right now, Lucy's age is 19 while Laxus' age is 25! Oh yeah! What did you think of this chapter? Too short? Too long? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review! **

**P.S.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars, if there is then spelling, wrong ****capitalisation, and many many things I'm sorry of :(**


	6. Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"We found him"

As soon as those words left Igneel's mouth, I stood there frozen with my eyes wide. They found him? They finally found him? I clasped both of my hands and covered my mouth while tears were threatening to fall.

"D-did you re-really found h-him?" I stuttered trying my best not to cry. I sank from my knees clasping both of my hands and covered my mouth as tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. The people around me were still confused but Levy came to me. She knelt beside me and asked me what's wrong and who did they found.

"T-they f-f-found dad"

"Who's your dad?" I hesitated at first because I know many people would be afraid of me or something. But this is Fairy Tail, they care for people and treat them as family.

"Acnologia" Gasps can be heard all around me but I just ignored it. I stood up and made my way to Igneel who was now standing proudly.

"Let's go. I'll start my training today. Gramps, sorry but I think I have to leave relier than expected" I glanced back at Gramps who has his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile on his face. As soon as my eyes landed on him, he gave out a small nod.

"Good Luck Lucy, see you in the next 5 months or so" I nodded in return. When I reached Igneel, I heard someone groaning and getting up _'Shit'_ I whipped my head _s_at the sound and saw Natsu sniffing the air. His head turned in our direction and landed his eyes on Igneel.

"Who are you and why do you smell exactly like Igneel?" Sweat was running down both of our faces as we faced each other then back to Natsu. I nudged Igneel at the side and nudged me back.

"My names…" Igneel looked at me as a sign of help

"His names… Simon?" I laughed nervously and felt the glare of Igneel so I glared back. Natsu's expression didn't changed even the slight and started walking towards us. Panic came and nudged Igneel again.

"I-I'm a Fire Mage and I don't know who this Igneel guy you're talking about" Natsu stopped walking but was still eyeing us. Erza stepped forward and grabbed Natsu's wrist, Natsu glanced at Erza and his face looks like a 'what?' look.

"Quick, let's escape while Erza's distracting Natsu" I whispered oh-so-quietly and we made a run for it.

Natsu's POV

As soon as I looked back at Lucy and… Simon they were gone. I did a quick look around around the guild and outside. I tried smelling them but I can't seem to trace anything. I attacked a nearby tree, punching it over and over again. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Gray, Erza, Mira and Master coming towards me. I didn't bother talking to any of them so I just continued punching the tree '_Was that Igneel? It can't be, he's a dragon not a human. Maybe he was the Edolas version of Igneel like that crazy doctor woman in the forest'_

"Natsu" Mira called me but I completely ignored her.

"Oi Flame Brain" Stupid stripper I'll get you for that later.

"Do it Erza" Gramps commanded something but before I could look at him, I blacked out.

Lucy's POV

"Phew, that was close" I wiped my forehead while laughing hard.

"Seriously? Is Simon the best name you could've think of?" Igneel was still glaring at me .

"Yup" I gave him a grin in return. We were walking towards the forest in silence, I had both of my hands behind my back while I was staring at the sky remembering the times me and Acnologia were training. There, I experienced what hell was like. There, I experienced the feeling of being loved by someone. And also, there, I experienced freedom. I was brought back to reality when I heard my name being called.

"Yeah?" I looked back at Igneel who had a face that shows worriedness.

"Your crying" I touched my cheek and indeed I was crying. I wiped my tears away but they just kept on coming. Igneel put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. We were now inside the forest, I can smell Laxus' scent getting stronger and stronger.

"This is bad, Laxus's coming, if he sees me like this, he-"

"Lucy?" I look up and saw Laxus staring at me with wide eyes, he marched towards me but before I could even respond back, Laxus hugged me.

"Let go"

"Not before you tell me why you're crying" Laxus hugged me even tighter but not that tight to squish me. Igneel was nowhere to be found, so it's just me and Laxus here.

"Crying? Me? Haha Laxus your funny" I tried laughing but it was hard you know, I miss my dad so much and when I heard that they can't find him, I searched for a whole year just to find him. And then this day came and they said they found him.

"Lucy.. Please tell me" Laxus said in a soft voice that I didn't even imagine for him to have. I looked at his face, his eyes were concerned and staring at me. I rested my head at his chest again and let out a sigh.

"They found dad"

"Really?" I broke

"Yup" I broke the hug and gave him a small smile.

"Laxus, I need to show you something" I said taking off my cloak and showing him the place where my stamp use to be. Laxus raised a brow. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him to it.

"This is where my Fairy Tail stan used to be"

"What!? Why did you leave?! HOW did you even convinced Gramps to let you go!?" I let out a sigh knowing that I need to explain everything.

"Well.."

_Flashback (When Lucy was inside Master's Office)_

_"Ah! Lucy, what do you need __today my child?" Master stopped writing and gave me a grin._

_"Well, how do I put this… I… want you to remove my stamp" He didn't answered me. He was just staring at me his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Wait for it.. Wait for iii it..._

_"WHAT?! WHY!?" He asked and slammed both of his hands on his desk. I looked everywhere except his face._

_"Well, I need to experience what hell is like again!" I grinned at Gramps who just sweat dropped_

_"Wait, again?"_

_"Yup! My first experience is when me and Acnologia were training!" Gramps let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. _

_"I knew it. Your dragon was Acnologia after all"_

_"So yeah, I need to leave again. I'll return after 1 year" _

_Flashback Ended _**(You already know what happened after that ;))**

"1 whole fucking year?!"

"Or! 5 months! But training all of the elements of a Dragon Slayer is hard. So if I mastered it all, I can return back to Earth Land!"

"But seriously Lucy, 1 year?"

"Yeah.." A cough interrupted us. We whipped our heads towards the direction of the sound and saw Igneel and Metallica standing just a few feet from us. Laxus was frowning like a 5 year old who was not allowed to play outside. I laughed at his own childishness. I moved closer to Laxus until I was near his ear.

"Well, I guess I need to go, my time's up here. See you after 1 year Laxus" I whispered and kissed his cheek before walking towards the two waiting dragons. When I came near them, they were smirking down at me "Oh Shut up you two" I glared at them who just shrugged it. I quickly made a last glance towards Laxus who had his hand on the place where I kissed him. I smiled inwardly before making a quiet goodbye.

Laxus' POV

I stood there frozen when her lips made contact on my cheeks. The moment her lips touched it, I felt heat crept up my face. I put a hand on my cheek until I heard a small goodbye coming from Lucy. I looked back only to see a path of trees. I mentally cursed myself before looking up at the sky. It was almost 6 and almost the start of the Parade. I made my way towards one of the alleyways there and leaned on the wall. I watched as my former guild mates dancing and smiling all the way. Many people were amazed at this year's Fantasia Parade. I looked at Gramps who was dancing and jumping on his cat like costume. I bent down to grab my bag **(I don't know what's it called so I just called it a bag. So ****sorry) **only to stop mid-through. I looked at the Parade again and saw that all of them were making the Fairy Tail sign I made a couple years back when I was a kid. I had tears streaming down my face until I heard Gramp's whisper

"Even if I can't see you, even if we're separated for a long time, I'll always be watching you, I'll always be watching over you. Good Luck on your journey, Laxus, Lucy. Make us proud"

I quickly turn around and started walking "Tha-Thank You" I whispered before disappearing in the shadows. Unknown to him, a certain blonde haired beauty was too, watching the Parade.

Lucy's POV

I sat on top of the building Laxus was leaning on. I covered my mouth as tears ran on my face. I looked down at Laxus and saw him at the same position. I smiled at him knowing that it was very hard for him to be separate from his Grandfather. As soon as Laxus disappeared, I too decided it was time to leave also. I leap from building to building until I land in front of the forest. I ran towards the centre and found all three dragons waiting for my return. They all eyed me waiting for my command. The portal was already open. I nod at the three before making my way towards the portal. I was getting nearer and nearer. I closed my eyes before entering the portal. When I opened it, light was the next thing that came in sight. I re adjusted at the sudden brightness before seeing a huge castle that was not too far from where we were. The three turned into dragons and I hop on to Igneel. Before I could even blink, we were already up in the air. After flying, I opened the huge golden doors. The three was now humans again so they can fit inside. A woman with ocean blue hair and light blue eyes walked towards us and bowing a little.

"Welcome Back Princess" A woman with ocean blue hair and light blue eyes said bowing a little.

"No need to be so formal Aqua. Just call me Lucy" Aqua hesitated a bit before nodding slightly. I looked back at Igneel with a knowing glance. He let out a sigh before looking at the two beside him. They nodded in unison. Igneel led me to a room that has a big lacrima on the centre of it. The lacrima lit up a bit before showing a video of dad in his human form. He looked.. Normal.

" Yesterday the lacrima sensed his magical power. Yes he looks normal, but every hour he clutches his head as if he had a serious head ache. We tried doing a thought projection but something keeps blocking us. As if they don't want to interrupt him. Sorry, Lucy. But we think Zeref took advantage of him." Igneel placed his hand on h=my shoulder for comfort. I turned back making me war towards the exit "Who's training me first?"

"Well that would be me Your Highness"

"Then me. Gihi." Metallica grinned widely and bid farewell along with Aqua and Grandeeney. I faced Igneel with a calm face.

"Lead the way" We made our way towards a clearing a few feet from the castle. Igneel was in his Dragon form. I was wandering around the clearing until I felt something coming near me. I jumped in time when a boulder came pass me. I glared at Igneel who was holding another boulder on his hand.

"What the fuck was that!? I merely dodged it!"

"You let your guard down too easily. Are you really a student of Acnologia?" Igneel smirked down at me. I glared even harder this time. He went too far this time. Without thinking, I ran towards the dragon. I summoned my demon swords.

and was ready to slice him in half. I was almost there but Igneel threw the boulder at me. I quickly sliced it in half without stopping. I jumped high enough to come face to face with him. I let out a battle cry but was suddenly forced back hitting the ground by one of Igneel's claws coughing a bit of blood.

"Sorry" I mumbled weakly as I struggled to stand and whipping the blood on my mouth.

"Don't be sorry Your Highness, that is the start of our training" he grin from ear to ear. I un-equip my swords and made a fighting stance with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Game On" As soon as those words left my mouth, I charged at Igneel who has the same smirk on his face.

**3 weeks later = 1 month on Earth Land**

I was panting heavily. I just finished training with Igneel who had an amused look on his face.

"I can't believe you mastered my magic just 3 weeks! I'm impressed Your Highness" He then let out a laugh. I was laying on the grass, looking at the clear blue sky.

"Your Highness, Metallica's here" I groaned in reply. I'd rather pick Grandeeney than Metallica. I mean, he's much more worse than Igneel!

"I'll take that as a compliment Princess" Oops, I said it out loud. Oh well, it's true anyway. I did some stretching before facing the man. He still had that menacing look on his face and that stupid smirk on his face _'He's gonna make me experience hell again' _

"Your ready Princess?"

"Yup. What do we do first?" _'Yup, he's gonna make me experience hell again'_ a groan escaped my mouth.

"Oh don't worry Princess, we'll just do some hand to hand combat before doing any magic"

"I'm fine with that, as long as you won't hit me too hard!" Metallica chuckled darkly as he transformed into his human form.

"I can't promise you that Princess" I sighed, knowing that he'll say it.

"Fine, let's just start." I went into battle stance. Metallica and I were just staring at each other. It took a whole minute before Metallica charged towards me. I soon charged letting out a battle cry.

**Meanwhile ****with Laxus~ (Laxus' POV)**

It's been already 1 month since I left Magnolia. I've been traveling all around Fiore to rethink my mistakes. Right now, I'm in a mountain region. I've decided to train here for a few weeks before heading out. I trained all afternoon practicing my hand to hand combat and also my magic. I sat on the grassy land and dug on my bag. I took out a certain picture that was inside a book that Lucy gave me on my 10th birthday. The picture consists of me and Lucy when we were still kids, my arm was over her shoulder while making a peace sign. Lucy's pose was the same as mine. You could see in the children's eyes that they were really happy back then "Man, I wish Lucy will be the same Lucy back then" I said while scratching the back of my head with my free hand.

"But I guess it can't be helped, I was the one who promised her that I'll save her from her father but I didn't go" I tried laughing even for a bit. I lay down and found out that it was already night and the stars and starting to appear _'Stars. Lucy always loves the stars.'_ I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier and my last thought before going to sleep was Lucy.

**Back to Lucy~ (Lucy's POV) ~3 weeks later~**

Finally. I finished the training with Grandeeney. I finished my training with Metallica last week and I found that healing magic and support magic is very easy to learn! I still remember last week when I made a thought projection inside Gramps' Office.

_Flashback_

_"Ohayou!" I heard a loud 'Thump' and saw Gramps' on the floor. He had his hand on his chest and breathing heavily. He looked at me with wide eyes._

_"Lucy!" He tried hugging me but he just went pass through me. _

_"Sorry Gramps, thought projection. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that since every 3 weeks here is equivalent to a month there, I'm planning on going back after 3 or 4 months. But, on one condition.." I held a finger up while Gramps raised his eyebrows._

_"I want Laxus to return to the guild when I come back. I want to see that he's a member again. And if I didn't see him with a stamp, then might as well leave the guild and find __another" _

_"No need to do that child, I'm planning on making Laxus' a member again. I'll be calling him later"_

_"Okay, tomorrow… Afternoon I'll visit again…" I was cut off when Metallica called me._

_"Oi! Princess! Grandeeney's here already!" I gave him a nod and turned my attention to Gramps again._

_"See ya tomorrow Gramps!" I saluted using two of my fingers. Gramps did the same before bidding farewell. I made my way towards Grandeeney and Metallica. _

_"Hey Grandeeney! Please tell me your A LOT more nicer than the two idiots" I heard Metallica and Igneel- who suddenly appeared out of nowhere- shouted a 'Hey' Grandeeney only laughed and gave me a genuine smile._

_"Don't worry Lucy, I'm the most gentle dragon when it comes to training" I almost cry when those words left her mouth. I thanked her repeatedly while the two were just grumbling._

_Flashback_ _Ends_

"Oiiii! Your Higness!" I whipped my head to the side and saw Igneel running while waving a hand. I stood up and dusted the grass that was stuck on my clothes and skin.

"What is it Igneel?"

"Well, Aqua's here to train you"

"Let's go"

**Time Skip: 4 moths later (I'm sorry I skipped this part!)**

I stood in front of the guild but this time, without my sound pod. Unfortunately, it was destroyed when I was battling with Electra, the Lightning Dragon. My appearance didn't change, but this time, I wore the limiters Metallica gave me when they visited me. I wore the gloves Grandeeney gave me and I wore the cloak Igneel gave me. But I didn't wore the hood. I straightened my posture before kicking the doors open. Not too strong to break and not too gentle to hear.

"Yo!" I gave them my toothy grin that made some men blush.

"Lu-chan!" Levy came running towards me, her hands on the air.

"Levy-chan!" We hugged each other and that made the guild erupt in greetings, some welcome back and many many more. I scanned the bottom floor to look for a certain lightning mage. When I found none, I looked upstairs but still none. I excused myself before heading towards Gramps' Office. I knocked three times and received a low 'Come In'

"Gramps! I thought I told you tha…."I didn't bother continuing 'cause the person I was looking for was right in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Hnn.. What were you gonna say Princess?" I scowled at him making him and Gramps laugh

"Oh shut up" I turned my back at them. I was about to open the door when Gramps called me

"Yeah? What's up Gramps?"

"Welcome Back. How 'bout that stamp of yours?"

"Hmmm… Dark Blue, right shoulder." I positioned the place where the stamp will be placed. Gramps hopped on his desk to reach it. It glowed for a second. When the light dyed down, it revealed the Fairy Tail mark and the colour that I've said.

"It's good to be back. Well anyways, I need to go down, it's been a loooong time I drank one beer!" I closed the door and let out a sigh of relief. I made my way towards the girl with brown hair.

"Yo, heard some rumours that you're a heavy drinker. Lucy by the way" I sat on the opposite chair and faced her. She had a smirk on her face whack means it's true.

"Cana. Yeah so what? Want to challenge me?" Gasps filled the guild hall and people started gathering on our table. I looked up. Laxus and Gramps were there leaning on the balcony. My attention went back to Cana who was waiting for my answer.

"Game On" I ordered Mira to give me as much beer as possible. People started making bets on who's gonna stay longer. Few voted for me, which I didn't care. And almost all of the guild voted for Cana.

**3 hours later of drinking some beer (Normal POV)**

"Come on, and they call you a heavy drinker!" Lucy said purring. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were half lid. Cana was swaying a bit and you could see in her eyes that she's trying her best to stay conscious. Lucy grabbed 2 more beer and chugged it down. Those who betted on Cana jaw dropped or fainted. But those who voted on me, were as happy as hell! I chugged down my third beer when I hear a 'Thud' close by. I looked at the spot where Cana was sitting at and only to realize that she was unconscious already! I pumped my fist in the air along with Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Gramps, Erza and Gray - people who voted for her - People groaned and paid their bets while mumbling how they should've voted for me instead. I laughed out loud. I took out a key and stood up. Gaining some of the attentions of the guild mates.

"Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicola!" A small snowman thing appeared when the smoke cleared. Lucy picked her spirit up and started walking towards the guild doors. Well, more like swaying.

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow! Take care of Cana for me!" Lucy blew a kiss before winking causing the guys to have a massive nosebleed. Including Laxus and Master Makarov.

"Laxus. Go with her"

"You don't need to tell me Gramps, I was already ready to go with her" Laxus mumbled the last part but Mater still caught it. Also the light pink on his cheeks. Laxus ran towards the swaying beauty and grabbed her waist incase she falls.

Laxus' POV

I had my hand on her waist. She didn't protested but just leaned on my touch. She still has that snowman thing who was shaking uncontrollably. We walked in silence. A comfortable silence in fact. When we were nearing the river, Lucy grabbed my hand that was on her waist and let it fall on my side. I raised a brow at her sudden action but didn't say a word. I watched her just in case she does something stupid. She stopped suddenly and raised her wobbly foot. She stepped on the edge and now the other. I grabbed her in the waist.

"What the hell are you doing?! You could've fall on the river" My voice cracked with concern at the end. She giggled a bit before wrapping her small hands on my torso.

"Thank You Laxus" She leaned on my face and kissed my cheek. Again. And leaned her head to my chest. I swear, I'm redder than Titania's hair by now. I smiled down at the drunken and kissed the top of her head. We stayed like that for 3 minutes until Lucy fell asleep. I carried her bridal style and kicked the door of her apartment. I laid her on her bed, wrapping her with blankets before kneeling at the edge on the bed. Admiring the beauty of her face when she was sleeping. I leaned on her forehead and kissed it before whispering.

"I just hope you would return my feelings someday" I jumped down using the window before teleporting into my cabin.

**Normal POV**

As soon as Laxus left, Lucy's eyes opened. What he didn't know is that she was awake when they entered her apartment.

"Don't worry Laxus, I have feelings for you too" She smiled at her window before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

* * *

**Yeaaaahhh! I'm done! I can't believe I just did ****that! FINALLY! All Lucy needs to do now is to confess her love to Laxus! But don't worry, it'll happen soon! Haha what do you think of this chapter? Sorry if some of the sentences there are wrong grammar or wrong spelling or something :(**


End file.
